The present invention relates to an electronic equipment capable of statistic processing.
With two variables X and Y, the commonest input sequence for statistic processing is to alternately enter the data Xn and Yn where n is an integer from 1 to N. That is, in addition to the numeral keys for entering the numeric data, a statistic data input instruction key SUM is provided, and the statistic data Xn and Yn and the statistic data input instruction SUM are entered in the following simple yet cumbersome sequence:
X.sub.1, SUM, Y.sub.1, SUM, X.sub.2, SUM, Y.sub.2, SUM, . . . , Xn, SUM, Yn, . . . X.sub.N-1, SUM, Y.sub.N-1, SUM, X.sub.N, SUM, Y.sub.N, SUM.
However with a conventional electronic equipment capable of statistic processing of the type described, the display is not changed even after the key SUM has been depressed so that one may very often forget to depress the key SUM or one may depress the key SUM twice in succession. In addition, when the data Xn and Yn have the same value or when the data Yn and X.sub.n+1 have the same value, one may not very often check whether he has just entered the numeric data Xn or Yn or Yn or X.sub.n+1, thus resulting in an erratic operation.